


Radiance And Rose Gold

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Clary and Jace's daughter is born.Short sweet fluff oneshot.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Radiance And Rose Gold

Jace paced back and forth up and down the hall outside the medical wing of the Institute, waiting for his wife to emerge. Clary had been admitted several hours earlier, on the doorstep of giving birth to their child. Jace continued to pace, doing his best to force the worries out of his head. It was crisp autumn night, with the trees outside vibrant in various shades of scarlet, amber, and gold. A cool wind blew, mussing Jace’s golden hair. Upon hearing a shout, Jace whirled to see Isabelle peeking her head out of the door, a massive grin on her face, her raven black hair in a messy bun atop her head. “Hey Jace. Come and meet your daughter.” she called, unable to contain her happiness. Hearing that, Jace’s face split in two with a smile, and he felt like he might burst from joy and pride. Marveling at the fact that he had ever had doubt in Clary, Jace ran for the door. 

The medical wing smelled like herbs and sweet, undefinable scents. Clary was in a bed near the window, with the window opened to allow the golden sunlight to spill across her and the small bundle she held with infinite tenderness in her arms. Jace made his way to her as fast as fast as he could, feeling like he was incandescent from happiness. Magnus and Alec had Max and Rafe, and Isabelle and Simon already had little Jordan, a ball of dark haired energy with an intense love for fluffy animals. While Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon were all here, they had chosen to leave their kids with Maryse for the day. It wasn’t an issue, as the three boys were inseparable friends and loved making mischief. But now, Jace and Clary had their own child. A daughter to shower with love and affection. Arriving at Clary’s beside, Jace looked down at her and smiled. 

Clary was radiant, glowing and beaming. Hey red hair was messy but pulled back from her face, and her green eyes sparkled. She held a tiny bundle with a pink face. “Well, what’s this?” asked Jace, amusement and love clear in his voice. “Oh Jace be quiet. This is your daughter. Our daughter.” Jace laughed, oblivious to the quiet chuckling of Magnus and Alec in the background. Simon had his arm around Isabelle, and both were quietly smiling as they watched. “Well, what name should we give this adorable bundle?” Jace asked, wondering. The pair had pondered over many names, but hadn’t decided on one yet. “I thought maybe Adira. We can call her Addy.” Clary replied, smiling happily. Jace grinned, recognizing the Hebrew roots in the name, meaning strong and powerful. “I think that is a perfect name.” Jace replied. Clary beamed, and gently lifted the soft bundle up to Jace. “In that case, Adira, meet your dad.”

Jace accepted his daughter from Clary, and looked down at her. She was calm and quiet, napping. But it appeared that she sensed the attention, and opened her eyes to reveal gorgeous golden irises. A few wisps of delicate rose gold hair escaped her blanket, and she gazed at her father with an expression of complete innocence and adoration. In that gaze, Jace saw the future. He saw birthday cakes and days in the park and lessons in sword fighting. He saw bubbly laughter and first words and learning to bike and use a stele. Because Jace was going to do exactly that. He wanted his daughter, his amazing, perfect daughter to experience all that it meant to live. Jace looked at Clary, and saw his own feelings mirrored there. 

In that moment, both Clary and Jace silently vowed to give their daughter the best life possible. If they had their way, Addy would grow up happy, with the best of both her parent’s worlds. It was no less than she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
